In, for example, a rear suspension, there are structures in which the rear wheels are mounted on both ends of an axle beam which is long and narrow in the width direction of the vehicle, and a stabilizer bar bridges both ends of the axle beam. The cross-sectional shape of the axle beam is U-shaped. The stabilizer bar, which is a torsion bar, is arranged inside the axle beam.
While a vehicle is traveling and when the brakes are applied, the axle beam and stabilizer bar are subjected to some vibration. In order to suppress this vibration, an anti-vibration bush is fitted partway along the length of the axle beam. This technology is disclosed in Patent Document 1. Because the anti-vibration bush is fitted onto the stabilizer bar, it is known as a bush for isolating a stabilizer from vibration.
The bush for isolating a stabilizer from vibration disclosed in Patent Document 1 is an elastic element formed with a substantially C-shaped cross-section. This bush is introduced from the open end of an axle beam having a U-shaped cross-section, and fitted over the stabilizer bar. The outer peripheral surface of the fitted bush comes into contact with the inner surface of the axle beam in a compressed state. Vibration of the axle beam and the stabilizer bar is suppressed by the bush.
In order to fit a bush formed with a substantially C-shaped cross-section over a stabilizer bar, the opening in the bush has to be opened widely. Thus, a greater degree of flexibility allows the bush to be attached more securely on the axle beam and stabilizer bar. However, vibration must not cause an attached bush to come off the axle beam and stabilizer bar. Thus, the elastic element serving as the bush is preferably relatively hard.